federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
N'lani Dhaja nee Una
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. N'lani Aaliyah S'anra Dhaja nee Una (played by Natasha Galkina) is the ex-track runner turned composure after a traumatic pregnancy and aggressive treatment with nanite therapy. Currently, N'lani is a divorcee starting a new life in the last (2383) where she is known as Liyah Cullen and hoping to find empoyement in the music industry. *N'lani is authored by Katrina. Family Information Immediate Family Born February 23, 2380, N'lani is the first daughter between Katal Una (2347) and Cathasach Una (2344 - 2383). Her biological father was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecurely fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una (2341) came into the picture and is currently attempting to replace his former hosts duties as father. In future plots, however, N'Lani's father Cathasach never died. He is alive and well, though their relationship isn't as strong as it could be they do bond. N'lani is close enough with her mother, and is often cited as being the most like her mother of all the children. She has five siblings - Lauren Una (2381) and twin Luke Una (2381) are the only full blood. Half-blood siblings include Benjamin Wolfe (2377), Farhi Una (2385), Jolon Dhow (2401) and Tucker Dorr (2376), as well as Mylee Mawiziki-Una (2378) and Una-Koran Jatar (2379) who were adopted into the family. Unknown to N'lani, in future plots where she came from, her mother eventually has a child with the son of N'lani's husband Kitaan Dhow. N'lani's step-brother, Jolon Dhow, is technically also her step-grandson and her step-son Chiaro Dhow is technically also her step-father. Extended Family N'lani is the former daughter-in-law to Amity Ioan but has divorced. She is the sister-in-law to Katriona Wolfe (through Benjamin), Sidney Piper (through Mylee), Zahir al-Khalid (through Lauren) and Anna-Aleena Thay (through Jatar). Children Draken Liu Born January 01, 2398, Drakin Liu is the first and only child between N'lani and Hayden Liu-Ioan. Only in future plots, Draken was conceived after N'lani stopped taking injections, assuming that her amenorrhea (no period) meant she couldn't conceivel; as well as Hayden who stopped taking his own because he was neutral on whether or not he had a child. Draken's birth, ultimately lead to many complications because of Hayden's Cardassian genetics and N'lani's Romulan. The fetus was regetted closer to the end and N'lani died. Thanks to Naryanna Dorr's invasive nanite therapy, N'lani was brought back to life. Currently, Hayden is looking into having his Romulan attributes removed. Draken is a mix of Cardassian, Halanan, Trill, Romulan and Terran. Jesse Dhow Born October 21, 2384, Jesse is the first child between N'lani and Kitaan Dhow. He is played by Ian Somerhalder as an adult. Born 3.5 months premature, he was small but fully developed because of the nanits in N'lani . Logan Dhow Born June 01, 2386, Logan is the second child between N'lani and Kitaan Dhow and is the oldest of the twin set. Liyah Dhaja Born June 01, 2386, Liyah is the third child between N'lani and Kitaan Dhow and is the youngest of the twin set . She is named in honour of her grandmothers middle name Aaliyah and the name N'lani took when she came into the past. Personal Life Hayden Liu Growing up as long time friends, N'lani and Hayden Liu-Ioan formed a secret relationship when she was 15. Explaining to her family she was a lesbien, N'lani was able to cover up their affections until she got pregnant. Coming out with her secret, they scheduled to marry after she was 18, setting the date for October 10, 2397. Finding that everything happened too quickly, N'Lani soon became severely depressed, missing out on her Olympic dreams while having to be a mother. The marriage continued to deteriorate until she had an affair with Carill Savoi and later attempted to kill herself out of guilt (Sept 2398). Continuing to rock the marriage, Hayden and Lani's had their ups and downs, but when Hayden had an affair with Lani's mother, Katal Una things went down hill and the couple eventually divorced in July of 2399. *Being much like her mother, N'lani was often a sexual person and at an early age. Realizing the power she could have over men and benefits to her, N'lani often slept with men who would, in turn, buy her nice clothing or jewellry. This behaviour stopped once she met Hayden, as well as because following her nanite treatment sex became a frequently painful act. She explains: 'This wasn't the time for excuses, Kitaan needed to know, "When I was 13," she said, "I sold my virginity to this 45 year old guy for a Vadoor Collectors handbag," Lani said and then breathed in, "It cost about three bricks of latinum. For about a year after that, I was a prostitute and my parents had no idea. I made A LOT of money. It stopped when we moved from DS9 to Earth for a more permanent thing. That's when I got involved with Hayden."' (post 11769). Kitaan Dhow Meeting in 2383, when N'lani went into the past, Kitaan Dhow was able to assist N'lani in coming out to the authorities. This enabled her to be herself in the past legally without worrying about the ramifications. Since, they have been in a relationship, Kitaan showing her that he is able to look after her and meld to her emotional needs. They were married March 09, 2384. Education and Career Having completed highschool after giving birth to her son, N'lani's main goal in life had always been to go to the Olympics as a track runner. This was geared up to happen in the Trill Olympics of 2399, but she was disqualified because of her advantages after Nanite therapy. However, the Nanite therapy was able to enhance her understanding in mathematics which established itself in the art of music. Able to learn anything by ear and create her own compositions, Lani has taken a shining to music, specifically the piano. She cannot, however read music. In early 2399, she applied to Julliards and was accepted, completing a couple months in the summer before leaving for Bajor. Lani has not returned since. Nanite Therapy In January of 2398, N'lani died from complications of pregnancy. Naryanna Dorr, a bioengineer who worked with Borg nanites was able to use an aggressive treatment and bring N'lani back to life. This did not happen without complications however. With several borg implants having errupted initially, all were removed save a star under her ear on her right side. Internally, her metabolism sped up, keeping her skinnier, as well as expanded her minds capacity to process mathematics. Stronger than normal, the nanites have increased her strength/endurance (which related to her being disqualified from the Olympics). Sexual intimacy has become more painful, as smaller injuries are repaired eventually by the nanites. Her hymen is constantly repaired making her nearly virginal every time she is intimate. Also, sperm has been flagged as a foreign substance and her body will kill it before she is able to conceive, making her able to carry though only through invirto. Category:Trill Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Civilian Category:Reference Character